


May We Stay Lost On Our Way Home

by bessemerprocess



Series: Prosaic Rock Troupe verse [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Community: thosestoriesplus, Crossover, Disney, Ficlet, Gen, TSP OT, disney!prt, impromptu jam session, shared music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Maddow runs into Brendon Urie on the Disney lot. Music ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Stay Lost On Our Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet set in the Disney!PRT verse, wherein Rachel Maddow, Anderson Cooper, Jon Stewart, Stephen Colbert and Keith Olbermann are the Prosaic Rock Troupe, Disney's cash-cow band.

The first thing she notices is that their shoes match. Both of them are wearing battered old black Converse. Really, its not that unusual on the Disney set among the adolescent crowd, but that's what she notices anyway.

He's sitting on the curb, fiddling with a lighter, making it spin between his fingers and jump from one hand to the other.

She's supposed to be waiting for Ana, but Ana's gotten called back to re-shoot and Rachel can't stand to be locked inside a trailer for one more minute. Also, she's bored, so she goes and plops down beside the boy.

"Hey."

"Hey," he says back.

"Bored?"

"Very, very, bored," he replies.

"The lock on the back door of Studio C is busted. No will know if we sneak in," she says for reasons she can't seem to explain even to herself. "I'm Rachel."

"Brendon," he says, and then, "okay."

He hops up off the curb and skips in place as she gets up to join him. She leads them on to Studio C while he hops and skips his way behind her.

Studio C is dark, but Rachel knows where the light switch is.

Studio C houses the garage band set for Ana's show. There are drums and a keyboard and Disney band posters of the faux-cement walls.

Brendon grins and runs for the keyboard, managing to look even more excited when he realizes the keyboard actually works.

"Wait," he says, once he manages to tear his eyes from the keyboard and take in his surroundings more fully. "You're Rachel Maddow from the PRT! You're the one who hates Pete."

"And your Brendon Urie of Panic with the ridiculous use of punctuation," she replies.

"Yes, yes, I am," he says, huge grin spreading across his face. And then, before they can get back to the fact she once told a reporter about her Pete Wentz hate, he plays a chord on the keyboard and then another. It's easy to recognize, even though it makes her laugh.

She drums along to _Run, Run, Run_ as Brendon sings and when he gets to the chorus, she joins in, both of them singing happily at the top of their lungs.


End file.
